1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which is configured to jet liquid droplets from nozzles, and a method for manufacturing the liquid droplet jetting apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional ink-jet type recording head, a flow passage formation substrate is provided with pressure chambers in communication with nozzles, ink supply passages for supplying ink to the pressure chambers while restricting the amount of ink flowing into the pressure chambers, and a communicating portion for communicating the ink supply passages with a reservoir portion.